


Cinder Dies in January

by Soeverlasting



Series: Cinder Dies When Killed 2021 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Violence, Challenge Response, Character Death Fix, Gen, Killing a character once a month (2021), Magnets, Prompt Fill, Razors, Semblance (RWBY), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: If Pyrrha was a little more brutal with her magnetic semblance.
Series: Cinder Dies When Killed 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Killing a character once a month of 2021





	Cinder Dies in January

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Switching places" - Is there an iconic death in your fandom? Well, time to replace it with a different character.

Once upon a time, Cinder Fall killed Pyrrha Nikos on top of Beacon Tower.

This is not one of those times.

/-/

The arrow flew through the air and shattered into pieces against the shield's rim, but the pieces soon reformed around the shield and continued, without losing any forward momentum, to Pyrrha's ankle, severing her tendon with a resounding thwack.

Pyrrha dropped to the ground.

 _I guess invincible is just a word._ Cinder walked over to the fallen huntress.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." She kneels down and lifts Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagi-."

Cinder stopped speaking. Something caught in her throat. Suddenly keeling over, Cinder dropped to her knees and vomited blood. There was a lot of blood. Her hands looked like they dipped in paint.

Cinder felt something in her hand. In her confused and disoriented state, she saw a single razor blade. _What the?_

"It seems that you're still human after all." Pyrrha grabbed Cinder by the shoulders and narrowed her green eyes straight into Cinder's amber orbs.

 _What is she doing?_ Cinder felt something bubbling up in her throat. It was more blood. She vomited a crimson torrent right into Pyrrha's lap, but the redhead didn't seem to mind. There were even more razor blades mixed in with the blood.

"You really were my worst matchup," Pyrrha said. Cinder tried to launch a fireball in order to escape Pyrrha but her arm felt like lead. Pyrrha swatted it away. "Not an ounce of metal on you."

Cinder couldn't breathe. Her movements were getting stiff. Those razor blades must have shredded her throat on their way up. How did the blasted things even get inside Cinder anyhow?

Cider tried to back away, resuming a standing position but her body just wouldn't respond. Pyrrha stood tall, looking like a war goddess against the night sky and flaming wreckage.

"I was hoping to subdue you, get some answers." Pyrrha held one of the razor blades Cinder spat out. "Maybe we could have resolved this peacefully."

Without taking her eyes off of her, Pyrrha used the blade to cut a thin line across the side of Cinder's neck, making sure not to seriously hurt the other woman.

The tide of battle has changed. Cinder couldn't believe it. She was the Fall Maiden. This pretender in front of her shouldn't even have a fraction of the power.

Cinder wanted to keep cursing the redhead, but her thoughts were interrupted as agony soared through her. Pyrrha pulled something out of Cinder's neck.

Through blurry vision, Cinder saw a carabiner- a sort of ring that connects climbing ropes to hooks. Pyrrha wrapped the carabiner her knuckles like a makeshift pair of brass knuckles.

"I guess peace was never an option." Cinder's head snapped to the right as Pyrrha punched her square across the jaw. As blood filled Cinder's mouth, Pyrrha rained even more punches on the other woman's face, bruising it.

/-/

Now, dear reader, we need to take a break from the action. Pyrrha would have explained this but she is of the mind to not explain her attacks while she's attacking.

Cinder would not have understood or cared anyway.

So Pyrrha's semblance is magnetism, giving her control over metal.

Human blood contains iron, which is an essential element in blood production.

Pyrrha met a strange man named Risotto Nero, a foreign huntsman looking for a criminal, in her youth. Risotto pointed out the connection between her semblance and blood.

One could gather the iron in the body and pull out whole objects.

Pyrrha was horrified at the implications. Even more so when Risotto demonstrated his semblance in front of her by ripping out a pair of metal scissors straight out of the criminal's throat.

Pyrrha found that she could do something similar if she concentrated. While Risotto could use his ability as far back as ten meters, Pyrrha had to be right next to the opponent.

Pyrrha promised herself to never use her semblance in such a way, but Cinder made her reconsider.

Back to the action.

/-/

After Pyrrha finished with the punches, she kept pulling metallic objects, hard and fast, out of Cinder. Knives, razors, scissors, nails, needles, screwdrivers, paper clips, cleavers. Cinder screamed with each object ripped out of her.

Pyrrha was a magician and Cinder was her cadaverous top hat.

To top it all off, Pyrrha gathered all that remained of Cinder's blood to her heart and ripped out, in a sense of irony Pyrrha couldn't quite grasp, a single metal arrow. She held it up in triumph. It gleamed in the moonlight.

Cinder's body ran dry.


End file.
